Legends of Ogaji Episodes
This is a list of all episodes and specials of [[Legends of Ogaji|'Legends of Ogaji']]. This list pays no mind to the canonicity of its content, listing it due to its connection to the franchise and not its place in the series' timeline. This page is listed by series in the heading and the chapter in the sub-heading. The names of characters, events, and chapters can be found in detail on the [https://legends-of-ogaji.wikia.com/wiki/Legends_of_Ogaji Legends of Ogaji Wiki] Phase 1: Milo's Adventures The protectors of Ogaji, the Elemental Masters are divided, and it is up to the three Heroes of Light to reunite them to put an end to the darkness that shrouds the land. The episodes in Milo's Adventures are significantly longer than those of the later series. [[Chapter 1: The Hero of Light|Chapter 1: The Hero of Light]] Milo Rivers leads his team Team Waters into battle against the Dark Lord Bamos, while also trying to reunite the fallen Elemental Masters to bring peace to the land of Ogaji. Chapter 2: Spinjitzu Club After the defeat of Team Waters, a Lizalfos turned good, who in a pure act of innocence, creates a team for warriors who want to defend the world from darkness in Team Water's place. Chapter 3: The Light Knight Timothy Rogers, a royal knight of Ogaji, learns that he is the destined Hero of Courage, and must finish the battle that Milo started 20 years ago. Chapter 4: Chronicles of G A boy with an all powerful element, G, battles alongside his ghastly friends to bring peace to his two worlds. Chapter 5: [https://legends-of-ogaji.wikia.com/wiki/Last_Light Last Light] Timothy's daughter, Kaitlin, must discover her hidden power of Light and overcome her inner turmoil to fulfill the prophecy before it is too late. Chapter 6: Children of Creation G's siblings Zachary and Lavender journey alongside G's bestfriend Tom to end the prophecy prematurely in order to save their closest friend. Chapter 7: Doomsday The final battle between the greatest evil Ogaji has ever seen Vs. the Elemental Masters is upon us. Can the combined teams of heroes put a stop to Genesis's evil rule, or will they die trying? Battles of Doomsday (non-canon) A prequel to Milo's Adventures describing G's journey to fight the Prophecy of the Hero of Light before it is able to be fulfilled. * BoD Chapter 1 (G VS. Kai) * BoD Chapter 2 (G VS. Lloyd) * BoD Chapter 3 (G VS. Lloyd) * BoD Chapter 4 (G VS. Zane) * BoD Chapter 5 Parts 1 and 2 (G VS. Kai) * BoD Chapter 6 (G VS. Lloyd) * BoD Chapter 7 (G VS. Jay) * BoD Chapter 8 (G VS. Cole) * BoD Chapter 9 (G VS. Kai and Nya) * BoD Chapter 10: Wu's Journals * BoD Special Chapter 11 (G VS. Garmadon) Phase 2: Closing the Circles The protectors of Ogaji, the Elemental Masters, have been depleted after Doomsday. Now with the rise of smaller groups who threaten the land of Ogaji, the remaining Masters, led by G Frost, come together to close the circles and end the scourge of evil in Ogaji. Chapter 8: His Return G and the remaining Elemental Masters come together to put a stop to Bamos' Watchers, who are attempting to resurrect the Dark Lord. Chapter 9: World of Snow Zane, Wu, and Nya of Ninjago Earth-14 must unite to end the Overlord's oppressive hold on Ninjago City and end the eternal blizzard that has cursed the land. Chapter 10: Snake King Kai, Skylor, and Pythor of Ninjago Earth-15 must unite to end Emperor Chen's dictatorship over Ninjago. Chapter 11: Vichy Ninjago (special) The Ninja of Ninjago Earth-1 are stuck in a "puppet world" created by Master Wu. Now that he has passed, it is up to ''Cole and the others to find a way to return their world to normal... or it will never be the same again.'' Chapter 12: Of Rotten Heritage Tom learns of his Half-Oni ancestry, and seeks out the lost Half-Oni that were banished to Ogaji, thus restarting a war that was never ended. Chapter 13: Guardians of Existence Jay returns to Ninjago Earth-17 only to find that it was not as he had left it, and there is an evil yet to be awoken from deep below the earth... and high up into the stars. Chapter 14: Mirror Me Part 1 Lord Dimmick returns to destroy the Masters who foiled his plans to return home, and gets caught up in an evil scheme with a powerful masked man who knows a lot more about Ogaji than meets the eye... Chapter 15: Mirror Me Part 2 Serces vows that he will destroy G and everyone he loves... but the only way to beat someone as powerful as he... is to become his equal. Phase 3: Rebirth The new Elemental Masters, the Students of G and Tom, take base in the Desert Palace where they protect Ogaji from the futuristic threats like The Gifted and The Scavengers. Many of the villains that appear in Rebirth are introduced due to events that happened in previous installments of the series. The main antagonist is Sheiver, a mysterious ghost man with the Element of Ice. Chapter 16: The New Elemental Masters 35 y''ears after the events of Mirror Me, most of the Elemental Powers have been passed on to new warriors. The Elemental Masters are split between the children of the Ninja, and those who inherited their power through the Gods, and G, Tom, and Gordon must keep the balance.'' Chapter 17: Scavengers After an explosion of power coming from the Edge of the World blasts a Scavenger space craft out of the air, the evil Captain Zelok and his crew prepare to raid Ogaji and feast off it's recourses… '' ''The Ninja feel as though there is no way of defeating them until they find out the tale of a new Elemental Master- the Master of Portals. Chapter 18: The Deicide A mysterious ghost-like man with the Element of Wind appears in Ogaji, to the confusion of the Ninja. Due to the current Master of Wind being in the Sacred Realm, how did this mystery man get this power? The mystery man calls himself The Deicide, and reveals that he has killed a god... and he plans on killing the rest. Chapter 19: No Laughing Matter The current king of the Underworld, Laughy, returns to Ogaji to get revenge on those who rejected him and attempts to kidnap the ninja one by one to make them his slaves. Chapter 20: Ipseity Crisis Sheiver recruits the help of a mysterious young Skulkin, and tries to unlock a secret within him. Meanwhile, the Ninja must cope with their it's true identity, and have an identity crisis of their own. . . Chapter 21: Into the Mult-G-Verse G encounters a mysterious man who wears a silver ninja gi, and finds out that he too is a master of creation. G is introduced to the Multiverse of Ogaji, and finds out he is not the only master of creation. Chapter 22: Surging Shade Empress Pullumi becomes a secret super hero at night, fighting off the recent surge of evil that has been surfacing in Ogaji. She and the Ninja eventually find out that this is because the Balance is being shifted, and since the uncovering of the Black Valley Temple, it's becoming more and more noticeable. Chapter 23: Dark Winter Sheiver is back, equipped with the Dragonbone Blade's power. His only goal is to steal Chad's Golden Light, and he will do so with the Beast of Black Valley Temple at his side. Meanwhile the Ninja must train and grow stronger in order to combat this growing threat. Chapter 24: End of the World The Oni return to Ogaji to take back their son's land, and use Rapheil to get what they want and destroy Ogaji's balance for good. Phase 4: Ogaji Origins This series is meant to properly conclude the entirely of Legends of Ogaji by bringing it all together including untold new stories with old characters as well as giving a proper conclusion to the bitter end in End of the World. Chapter 25: Fire 'N Ice In a strange world, a boy known as Warren becomes friends with two other men who are all trapped within a world that is seemingly being manipulated by a higher force. This chapter delves into the past of characters unknown to Warren and his friends, including the life of Milo Rivers, the first Hero of Light, and an untold story of their battle with Ice Samurai from a Forgotten Kingdom. Chapter 26: Forbidden Quest In a separate sector of The Outside, the Samurai of Men protect several people who have escaped from The Show, meanwhile fighting a robot drone sent from the High Order. This chapter delves into the past of characters forgotten to Time, including the life of G Frost, Team Phantom, and the untold story of their quest to prevent the secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu from getting out. Chapter 27: Update 1.14.4 An up and coming game designer named Maxwell Borg has developed an update for the virtual reality world known as The Game. It is several decades old, but now with new innovative technology, The Game is as influential, and dangerous, as ever. Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Ogaji Category:Lists Category:Episode List Category:Legends of Ogaji Episodes